LarryBoy's Legend (BB Version)
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: After witnessing the murder of his parents, Larry The Cucumber travels the world to learn how to fight criminals as a frightening, yet still rather clumsy, superhero named LarryBoy. With the help of his genius Butler Alfred, his oldest friend Bob The Tomato, and other allies he is ready to fight crime just in time to stop something big that is going to end up plaguing Bumblyburg.
1. Author's Note

I will be writing two different Fanfictions Titled "LarryBoy's Legend" One of them will be my idea of LarryBoy's Origin. The other will be this one right here.

This is a combination of my my absolute favorite movie (Batman Begins) and my favorite superhero (LarryBoy) coming together in this epic fanfiction. If you have never seen Batman Begins (*cough*DO THAT NOW!*cough*) you can still enjoy this fanfiction. I change enough in the film to make it a lot like LarryBoy and more of a spoof than a complete re-written script with different names. In this first Chapter, an author's note, I will tell you who is who and also major changes from the film to this fanfiction.

If you haven't seen the movie, you can skip this part coming up.

* * *

Obviously, Larry The Cucumber/LarryBoy will be Bruce Wayne/Batman. Since LarryBoy is a Batman spoof, this is a great way to go with it. Like the rest of them, the personalities will mostly be changed because, well, it is not the same character

Alfred Asparagus will be replacing BOTH Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox. Since In the LarryBoy universe Alfred is the butler AND gadget maker, I will need to combine these two characters into one in a clever way.

Emphram Apply will be replacing Henri Ducard/Ra's Al Ghul. Even though Emphram Apply never met LarryBoy, I think the two will work out fine.

Bob The Tomato will replace the character of Rachel Dawes. Yes, she was the romantic relationship with Bruce in the film. But I want to avoid any romance and rely on Bob and Larry's friendship instead.

Office Scooter will be Sargent Gordon. Do I need to explain this one?

The Emperor (who's real name will be Alex in this) will replace Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow. The two characters both admire the mind's power over the body, so I thought it would really work.

Scallion #3 (who will be named Theodore Scallion in this) will be Carmine Falcone.

Scallion #1 will replace Earl.

Scallion #2 (who will be called Roger Kilt in this) will replace Joe Chill

Bumblyburg as Gotham (Obviously)

* * *

There are changes from the original plot that I will make to fit the story and LarryBoy as well.

Hope you can read this. I Hope you will enjoy!


	2. What Do You Fear?

The cell creaked loudly as Larry the Cucumber slept uncomfortably on the ground. His eyes wiggled around under his eyelids and suddenly shot open as the cucumber started to pant. He looked over at a carrot leaning on a wall behind him who looked rather concerned. The cell was very dusty and loud noises were heard around him as prisoners were beating each other to a pulp. Larry rubbed his eyes and stood up.

The carrot watched him get up from the ground. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Larry sighed a rubbed some dirt off of his head.

"It was more of a nightmare, really." He felt very tired as he started to hop to the bars in the cell. He was luckily put into a cell with an innocent prisoner, who is the only reason he was not dead yet. One of the police officers opened their cell and pulled Larry out by the head and pushed him into the wall. The carrot looked down at him and helped him up.

"You'd better get out there quickly," the cop said to Larry with a lisp as the two prisoners entered a cafeteria. The entire place a a complete disaster. Larry went up to the front of the room to receive his soup. He poured it down into his bowl as he remembered why he was there.

Billionaire Larry The Cucumber had been traveling until he was caught with one of his own shippings. He was growing a stubble and his clothes were terrible, which caused him to be put in a prison for robbery. He was nowhere near his home town, Bumblyburg, so no one knew who he was. The carrot prisoner urged him to go further. Larry snapped out of it and took his bowl away from the counter.

The cucumber sulked back to a table. Before he got too close, a large potato knocked the bowl out of his...hands? Larry turned around to the carrot prisoner, who clearly stated one thing.

"They won't stop until they kill you, you do know that...right?" Larry rolled his eyes and then stared back at the potato.

"Would it be possible to kill me after I lick my soup off of the floor?" Larry asked, regretting it right afterwards.

The potato glared at him and ground his teeth. "Do you know who you're messing with?" He pushed Larry into the carrot. "Do you know...who you are screwing with? I am the toughest prisoner in here!" Larry gave a very slight smirk.

"No...you're just my training!" He leaped up the ground and after dodging a punch from the potato's invisible fist. Two more prisoners joined in and Larry was able to avoid those ones as well. It came to the point where Larry had to start to fight himself as five people were attacking him at one. He was completely demolishing all of them quickly as most of the men were on the ground as more criminals started in on it. Ten police officers came into sight and pushed the criminals off of Larry and dragged him away from the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're causing to much trouble," an asparagus cop said with an Australian accent.

* * *

They threw the cucumber into a new cell as Larry hit the ground with a loud thud. This cell was much less homey than his last one. The entire thing felt like he was in a cave. He got up and watched as the officers lefts him there to sorrow. Larry felt much despair until a voice came from behind him.

"Are you so interested in fighting for Justice that you will lock yourself up in um...this kind of environment to do so?" Larry struggled to look behind him. There stood an apple. The apple was rather large compared to a normal one (but not by much) and had a hair that was just a very large leaf over his head. His green mustache was very pronounced on his bright red body in a suit. The apple smirked as Larry started to speak.

"The truth is...there were six men attacking me at once."

"I counted only five, Larry The Cucumber." Larry's head looked up at the apple, who hopped towards him.

"How...what...um..."

"It takes more time and knowledge to try to prove disappearance, Larry," the apple laughed. "My name is Johnathan Star, but I am hear because of one who calls himself 'Emphram Apply.' He is much more of a threat to the criminals of the world than you are. He may be able to help you, if you listen."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because," the Apply said. "You are lost, Mr. Cucumber. You are here because you want to find out about the true nature of criminals and why they do things. The mind is more complex than mere goals. Emphram Apply may hate criminals even more than you do. He wants to show the path of Justice to anyone willing to take the offer. You are a worthy choice, Mr. Cucumber. He wants to show you the way of the Organization of Darkness..."

"A group of vigilantes?"

"Anything but that," Jonathan sighed. "A vigilante can be killed or ignored by others. Emphram Apply and the Organization of Darkness have become a legend, a symbol, someone who cannot be destroyed even if death comes to him. He can grant that path to you if you wish. He can make you more than an average cucumber...a legend." The apple started to head towards the door.

"If you have grown tired of just quarreling with random thugs than you can find a mountain on the east coast of Asia. There is a rare pink flower that grows there. If you can take one of these flowers to the top of the mountain, then you will find the answer that you have been looking for. Your release is tomorrow...use your time wisely Mr. Cucumber."

"How am I supposed to travel to Asia from the UK?" Larry asked.

"A smart vegetable like yourself should find that task more simple than you try to make it out to be."

The door slammed shut behind the apple as Larry stared at the door...awaiting when it would re-open for his release.

* * *

Larry had just gone through a lot, he had gotten out of prison, illegally boarded a plane to Asia with a stolen plane ticket, and he got dropped off in the middle of nowhere in Asia. He found himself on the east coast where a he found a snowy mountain in his view. The cucumber found a stick that was conveniently around a patch of small pink flowers that had pedals that curled around the center and leaves that were very small to the point of un-noticable. He kept his invisible arm on the stick and plucked the flower from the ground and tucked it into the coat he received before he boarded the plane. He flung his head back and sighed. He walked towards the mountain with an aching side. Once he hopped his first step into the snow, a quivering chill ran up his body. He had to continue further though...

* * *

Larry was at the top of the mountain in no time. His lungs were sore from the cold and his side was aching from the very long walk. He was so stressed out that he picked up with walking stick and threw it into the distance. He was in front of a door to a very, very large...mansion? He thought...that was on top of the mountain. His face was tucked into his coat and he did his best to knock on the door three times.

On the third try the doors flung open and Larry saw something very shocking. The room was held up by many poles and there was nothing in the brown dim room than a celery on a chair that had an authentic robe over his shoulders. Larry muttered under his breath:

"Emphram Apply..." He hopped further into the room until he saw that against the wall, there were an amount of ninja-looking vegetables. He couldn't even make out what vegetables any of them were, which is what was so impressive about them. Almost all vegetables come in many different shapes and sizes...but one thing he overlooked seemed to be obvious right afterwards.

"Wait!" yelled a voice before the ninjas attacked him. Larry looked up and saw the apple, Jonathan Star, right in front of the celery. The celery started to mutter foreign words that were then translated by Jonathan. "What are you seeking?"

Larry struggled to stay up. "I...want to fight injustice...I...want to turn their crimes...upon themselves...for the better..." He said with many gasps in that sentence. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the pink flower. Jonathan gased at the flower until reaching over and plucking it from Larry's invisible hand.

Emphram Apply saw all of this happen and then muttered more words. Jonathan translated them. "To master this entire problem. You must first overcome the fears that plague your own mind. You need to cause criminals to fear you to fight injustice with the correct state of mind. Are you ready to begin?"

"I um...I only almost can keep my balance. Sleeping first would be a much better technique. I'll get started on that right about-" Jonathan pushed himself into Larry, who fell to the ground and rolled over.

"Death does not WAIT for you to be ready!" He took his side and slammed it into Larry's back. "Death is not considerate OR fair! Do not be mistaken, to do this, you you are facing DEATH!" He was about to punch Larry, but Larry took the other's fist and and held it in place to the point where Jonathan couldn't move too well. Larry let go just in time before grabbing hold of the other arm. Jonathan reacted quickly by sending his invisible elbow into Larry's back. Larry fell over in pain as Jonathan laughed He knocked the cucumber onto his chest and then flipped Larry over face-up.

Larry moaned. "But can we start tomorrow anyways? I little cat-nap would even be nice. I don't need much, but if I want to start training...I would prefer some down time. Where is the food around here anyways? Got any cheese curls? Any...T.V. Dinners?" During this entire time Jonathan had been circling Larry looking down at him. The apple glared at Larry.

"You have not been taking my words to heart."

"I tend to do that...here and there," Larry panted. Larry's eyes closed shut as Jonathan laughed.

"You are quite afraid...but not of me. Tell us Mr. Cucumber... what do you fear?"

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed! I will post the next Chapter hopefully soon and a review would be grateful!**


End file.
